The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmutumen’. ‘Zanmutumen’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a natural season flowering date around September 10 (week 37), blooming for a period of 5 weeks. ‘Zanmutumen’ is a seedling resulting from a cross of the female parent 54477 (unpatented) with the male parent 15123 (unpatented). Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmutumen’ differ from plants of the female parent in plant shape: plants of the seedling are more round than plants of the female parent, which show a more spreading habit. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmutumen’ differ from plants of the male parent in the following characteristics: (1) Plant shape, and (2) Inflorescence color. (1) Plants of the seedling are more round than plants of the male parent, which are more erect. (2) Inflorescences of the seedling are orange, while those of the male parent are more bronze.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Sjoukje Heimovaara on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in September 2013. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmutumen’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection were propagated further in a controlled environment in October 2013, in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands. In summer, about 6-8 days are needed to initiate roots in cuttings of the new cultivar, after another 5 days rooted plants are formed. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.